L'appart' d'en face
by EsiaLB
Summary: Changer de logement n'est pas toujours plaisant surtout lorsque l'on emménage dans un petit appartement. Mais si c'est Hermione Granger qui vit en face, c'est tout de suite mieux.
1. Chapter 1

C'était il y a un an. Je venais tout juste d'emménager. Au début, Je n'aimais pas mon nouveau chez moi. C'était différent de la maison familiale et je ne me sentais pas près pour un tel changement. D'un manoir à un vulgaire appartement.

L'endroit était trop étroit. J'avais besoin d'air frais, j'avais l'impression de suffoquer. J'allai sur le petit balcon et j'inspirai profondément. Je ne le savais pas à l'époque mais j'allais passer beaucoup de temps ici. J'observai les alentours. C'est à ce moment que je l'ai vue. Elle vivait dans un appartement similaire au mien dans le bâtiment en face.

-"Hermione Granger..."

Elle aussi prenait l'air sur son balcon. Elle était assise et lisait l'Histoire de Poudlard. Je l'observai, elle n'avait pas changer depuis nos études. C'est là qu'elle posa son livre et m'aperçut.

Nous nous regardâmes dans le blanc des yeux sans rien. Je décidai de briser le silence.

-"Hey..."

-"Malefoy ? C'est bien toi ? Tu vis ici, enfin je veux dire là juste en face de chez moi ?"

Elle n'était pas hostile, juste intriguée.

-"Comme tu le vois. Je viens d'emménager."

-"C'est surprenant. Tu es conscient que ce sont des immeubles mixte ? Sorciers et moldus. Tu ne peux pas pratiquer la magie devant eux. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que..."

Elle parlait beaucoup trop, je la coupai :

-"Je le sais, Granger. Je ne suis pas idiot."

-"Et cela ne te dérange pas ? Être entouré de moldus ?"

-"Les temps ont changés. Je ne déteste plus les moldus bien que je ne les aime pas pour autant."

Elle sourit brièvement.

-"C'est une bonne chose que les temps aient changés alors." dit-elle en rentrant dans son appartement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte.

-"Drago, ouvre !"

Je reconnu la voix de Blaise Zabini et allai lui ouvrir.

-"Alors comment se passe ton déménagement ? Tout tes cartons sont déballé ?" demanda-t-il en sortant un paquet de cigarettes.

-"Tu vas fumé ton truc de moldu sur le balcon."

-"Rabat-joie, on dirait ma mère."

-"Pourquoi tu es venu ?"

-"Parce qu'en tant qu'ami je m'inquiète pour toi, mon petit Draco."

Je le regardai en biais.

-"Pansy t'a envoyé c'est ça ?" supposai-je.

-"J'avoue. En réalité, je ne voulais pas supporter ton sale caractère et tes complaintes mais cette chère Parkinson s'inquiète de ton bien-être."

-"Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue elle-même ?"

Blaise sourit et roula les yeux.

-"Elle ne voulait pas supporter ton sale caractère et tes complaintes. Comme moi."

-"Je suis si horrible ?"

Il fit semblant de réfléchir puis croisa mon regard meurtrier.

-"Non, non, tu es charmant, tout-à-fait charmant. À se demander pourquoi tu es célibataire. Si je n'étais pas avec Pansy je t'aurais déjà sauter dessus."

Nous éclatâmes de rire et quelques passants levèrent la tête vers mon balcon.

-"Génial les gens ici ! On a plus le droit de rire sans se faire regarder bizarrement !" s'exclama Blaise pour que les personnes dans la rue l'entende.

-"Blaise, arrête un peu et regarde en face. L'appartement juste là."

Il fronça les sourcils, plissa les yeux puis il la reconnu.

-"Et tu ne me l'as pas dit dès mon arrivé ? Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, ta pire ennemie après Saint Potter !"

-"Blaise, ça date d'avant la guerre."

Il jeta sa cigarette puis me dit :

-"Tiens, toi célibataire endurci, tu n'aimerais pas avoir une femme avec qui partager ton appart'."

-"Et avec qui ? Et comment ça célibataire endurci ?"

Blaise ne dit rien mais il fixait toujours Granger qui se déplaçait dans son appartement.

-"Tu n'insinues quand même pas..."

-"Oh oui je l'insinue !" dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-"T'es un grand malade ! Mon père ferait un infarctus si je me ramenais au dîner de famille avec Granger comme petite amie."

-"Je ne souhaiterais rien de tel à ce cher Lucius. Je plaisantais bien sûr."

-"Évites de plaisanter alors."

Nous rentrâmes dans l'appartement et l'on entendit le bruit familier de quelqu'un apparaissant par transplanage.

-"Drago ! Comment ça se passe la liberté, l'indépendance, tout ça ?"

-"Pansy ? Blaise m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas venir."

-"Oui mais j'ai eu des remords. Laisser deux incapables comme vous, livrez à eux-mêmes. J'ai eu pitié."

-"Eh ne mélange pas tout ! Je ne suis pas à un niveau aussi bas que Blaise !"

-"Oui c'est vrai, je te l'accorde."

-"Ça fait toujours plaisir, mon meilleur ami et ma copine qui s'accordent pour dire que je suis un assisté."

-"À l'entendre, nous le victimisons." dis-je.

-"Et encore Drago, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il dit en notre absence. Il se ferait passer pour un homme battu !"

-"C'est ça, moquez-vous. Vous verrez, j'aurais ma revanche."

-"Trêve de plaisanterie !" s'exclama Pansy. "Tu as de quoi boire, Drago ?"


	2. Chapter 2

Quand mes amis me quittèrent, je me sentis horriblement mal. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Est-ce que je ne vivais pas bien la solitude ? Ou était-ce tout simplement l'appartement que je ne supportais pas ? Je retournai sur le balcon. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je m'y sentais mieux.

Ayant vue sur l'appartement de ma Gryffondor préférée, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un oeil. Toutes sortes d'appareils moldus peuplaient son salon. Je reconnus certains objets grâce à ma maigre culture des non sorciers. Mes yeux dérivèrent vers sa cuisine.

Encore une fois, nos regards se croisèrent. Elle me montra une tasse et une théière. Elle se faisait du thé et elle m'en proposait ? Peut-être me faisais-je des idées. Elle abandonna sa cuisine et alla sur son balcon.

-"Malefoy, tu veux du thé ?"

Je la regardai légèrement etonné, pourquoi était-elle si gentille ?

-"Pourquoi pas."

-"Tu viens chez moi ? Je ne vais pas faire léviter la tasse jusqu'à toi."

La distance entre nos immeubles n'étaient pas énorme mais il y avait les escalier à descendre et ensuite à monter. Je décidai de transplaner. J'apparu dans son salon ce qui sembla déranger son horrible chat.

-"Tu vas hum... Bien ?" me demanda-t-elle.

Cette conversation commençait bien. C'était déjà vide d'intérêt.

-"Oui plus ou moins et toi ?"

Elle retourna dans sa cuisine tout en me répondant :

-"Oui."

Aucun de nous deux ne semblaient vouloir spontanément rentrer dans les détails.

Je me raclai la gorge avant de lui poser une question plus précise :

-"Tu vis seule ?"

-"C'est une question ou une déduction ?"

-"Une question, je pensais que tu vivais avec Weasley."

-"Non, je vis seule depuis quelques mois."

-"Vous avez rompus ?"

-"C'est compliqué." soupira-t-elle.

J'eu un sourire narquois.

-"Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire et je suis affreusement curieux. Et après tout, tu n'as rien à perdre en me racontant votre petite histoire à Weasley et toi."

-"Je me demande ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête quand je t'ai proposé de venir." dit-elle en apportant nos thés.

-"Un élan de gentillesse."

-"Un élan de pitié plutôt !"

-"Ou l'envie d'une histoire d'un soir !"

-"Oui, bien sûr ! C'est tout-à-fait mon genre !"

Je ris doucement. Elle n'avait rien d'une fille de ce genre.

-"Alors tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé avec Weasley ?"

-"C'est compliqué mais ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire. Je ne l'aime plus comme avant. Ce n'est plus qu'un ami à mes yeux mais lui il... Il a du mal à l'accepter et il est persuadé que je reviendrais vers lui. Mais il a tort. Nous avions trop de différents. On se disputait pour un rien. Je ne veux pas continuer ainsi."

-"Pour l'instant rien de vraiment compliqué."

-"En réalité c'est la situation d'Harry et de Ginny qui est plutôt délicate. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis et ils savent que je ne reviendrais pas sur mes positions. Mais en tant que soeur et meilleur ami, ils ne peuvent pas simplement dire à Ron d'abandonner. Ils ont bien essayé au début de notre séparation mais il est têtu."

J'hochai la tête. Certains disent que la persévérance est une qualité. Dans le cas de Weasley, je n'en suis pas persuadé.

-"Nous n'avons jamais officiellement rompu donc nous sommes plutôt en pause."

-"Une pause qui dure depuis des mois ? Il faudra bien arrêter cette histoire un jour."

-"Ginny m'a dit la même chose mais c'est mon problème. Parlons plutôt de toi maintenant."

J'avalai mon thé de travers. Je préférerais largement que l'on continue de parler d'elle.

-"Je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter. Je suis sortis pendant un an avec Astoria Greengrass mais ce n'était rien de très sérieux."

-"Vraiment, rien de sérieux ? Et comment ça s'est fini ?"

-"J'ai couché avec Daphné, sa sœur aînée."

-"Toujours en délicatesse, Malefoy."

-"C'est elle qui me tournait autour et je ne suis qu'un homme."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de me lâcher que j'étais désespérant.

-"Si tu prenais exemple sur moi, Weasley te lâcherait."

-"Je me vois mal coucher avec n'importe qui et faire du mal à Ron."

-"Comme tu veux, c'est ton problème."

Le chat décida d'envahir mon espace personnel en s'installant sur mes genoux.

-"Pattenrond !"

Elle eut beau crier sur le chat, il ne bougea pas.

-"Ce n'est pas grave. Il peut rester là tant qu'il ne me lacère pas la jambe." déclarai-je.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors que je dormais paisiblement, je sentis quelque chose se déplacer. Je vivais seul, rien n'était sensé bouger à côté. Quelque chose me marchait dessus ?

J'entendis un miaulement. J'avais complètement oublié que je n'étais pas chez moi. J'ouvris les yeux et j'étais nez à nez avec la boule de poils.

-"Bouge de là."

Déçu, il me laissa tranquille mais j'étais quand même couvert de poils de chat. Je me levai et m'étirai. J'avais donc passer la nuit sur le canapé de Granger.

Hier, nous avons parlé bien plus longtemps que prévu. J'ai appris qu'elle allait encore régulièrement chez les Weasley. Elle les aimait tellement que malgré son différent avec Ron, elle passait les voir. C'était comme une seconde famille.

En contrepartie, je lui parlé vaguement de Blaise et Pansy. Je lui ai même confié que j'allais tout les mois à un dîner de famille.

Ensuite, elle m'a avoué être débordée avec son travail au département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques au niveau 4. Bien qu'elle adore son job, elle aimerait changer de département.

Moi, je travaillais depuis peu au département de la coopération magique internationale au bureau des lois. C'était au niveau 5, peut-être la croiserais-je dans l'ascenseur.

Après, nous avons parlé de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme sur le canapé. Il était 7h à ma montre. J'avais trente minutes pour me préparer à aller au travail.

-"Tu es enfin réveillé." dit-elle. "Tu veux un café ?"

-"Oui, merci."

Elle semblait déjà prête à partir au ministère.

-"Tu sais, tu aurais pu me réveiller et me dire de rentrer chez moi, hier soir."

-"Oui, j'aurais pu" déclara-t-elle en me tendant ma tasse. "Mais j'ai dû m'endormir avant toi. Je n'ai remarqué que ce matin que tu avais dormi ici."

-"Moi qui croyait à de la bonté."

-"Pas du tout. Je t'aurais jeté dehors si mon fauteuil n'avait pas été aussi confortable qu'un lit."

-"Je pensais que tout les Gryffondor étaient gentils. Je vois que je me suis trompé."

-"Ta maison ne détermine pas si tu es gentil ou non."

-"Donc tu ne penses pas que tout les Serpentard sont arrogants ?"

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

-"Non, évidemment que non. C'est juste toi ça."

-"Eh !" fis-je faussement vexé.

Elle rit puis me dit :

-"Dépêches toi de finir ton café !"

-"Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ?" demandai-je en en souriant,

-"Non mais tu dois aller travailler et avant que tu dises quoique ce soit, moi, je suis déjà prête à partir."

-"Tu ne pourrais pas avoir tord de temps en temps ?"

-"Non, j'ai toujours raison."

-"Miss-Je-Sais-Tout." chuchotai-je avant de boire mon café.

-"Fouine." répondit-elle. "On se verra au ministère ?"

-"Bien sûr." dis-je avant de transplaner chez moi.

Une fois dans l'atrium, je me surpris à la chercher. L'endroit était bondé comme d'habitude et ça m'exaspérait.

Je me remis en question. À quoi bon la chercher sur mon lieu de travail ? J'allais la voir tout les jours depuis mon appartement.

En passant près de la fontaine de la fraternité magique, quelqu'un me bouscula.

-"Eh ! Vous ne savez pas regarder où vous allez ?" m'exclamai-je sur les nerfs.

-"Excusez-moi, je..."

Il s'interrompit. Je le regardai en me disant que je comprendrais ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. C'était Potter, voilà ce qui n'allait pas. À croire que c'était la semaine ! Granger, au moins, n'avait plus d'animosité envers moi, Potter c'était une tout autre histoire.

On ne s'adressa plus la parole et malheureusement nous allions tout les deux vers les ascenseurs. Je me dis que je devais être maudit quand je remarquai qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un ascenseur à cet étage. Je n'allais pas en attendre un autre, j'allais devoir passer encore un peu de temps avec le balafré.

-"Tu vas à quel niveau ?"

Il avait donc retrouvé la parole.

-"Au 5."

-"Je dois aller au 2." me signala-t-il.

Je ne dis rien, j'avais bien compris qu'il comptait aller au bureau des Aurors avant de me laisser aller à mon département.


End file.
